<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice My Secret (To Let You Know It’s You) by numberonemilkbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404681">Sacrifice My Secret (To Let You Know It’s You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread'>numberonemilkbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spiker-Setter Week 2020, accidental confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What would you know? You probably don’t have anyone you’d sacrifice yourself for.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Actually, Crappykawa, I do.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Five times Oikawa tries to guess who Iwaizumi would sacrifice himself for, and one time Iwaizumi accidentally reveals the answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice My Secret (To Let You Know It’s You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Spiker-Setter Week Day 05: Sacrifice | Secrets</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.</p><p>“This is so unrealistic.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shakes his head at the couple on TV, nursing a mug of coffee in one hand in preparation for the all-nighter he’s about to pull to study for the anatomy test tomorrow, and the other reaching up to run through his hair. He’s just passing by on his way back to his room after making his drink, but the grossly sentimental scene from one of Oikawa’s favorite Korean dramas on the TV catches his attention.</p><p>From the couch, Oikawa turns to him with tear tracks staining his cheeks and croaks, “It’s so <em>sad</em>. He’s literally sacrificing himself just so she can live a happy life after this!”</p><p>Iwaizumi makes a face at Oikawa’s sentimentality, having never shed a tear for fictional characters before, and replies, “I don’t understand all this drama and sad music and stuff.”</p><p>“So <em>cynical</em>, Iwa-chan. No wonder you don’t have any girlfriends with those nonexistent romantic bones in your body,” Oikawa teases, though it comes out more of a rasp. Onscreen, the female protagonist falls to the ground, rain pattering down around her as she sobs into her hands, creating the cliché heartbreaking-scene atmosphere.</p><p>“This has nothing to do with romance. I just think this is overly dramatic. I mean, didn’t the girl and guy meet like two weeks ago?” Iwaizumi asks, raising an eyebrow at his best friend on the sofa.</p><p>Oikawa hugs a cushion close to his chest. “Yeah, but that’s the beauty of it! Their love is so strong after only two weeks that he’s willing to sacrifice himself for her!”</p><p>Iwaizumi snorts at that. “They’re probably not even in love. Infatuation and lust exist, you know.”</p><p>“Cynical Iwa-chan, stop ruining my drama!” Oikawa yells, glaring at his roommate before turning back to the TV. “What would <em>you </em>know? You probably don’t have anyone you’d sacrifice yourself for.”</p><p>“Actually, Crappykawa, I do.”</p><p>Oikawa whips his head around, the drama on the TV forgotten. “What? Who? Did you get a girlfriend?”</p><p>“No, idiot,” Iwaizumi answers, taking a sip from his mug. Rare mischief glints in his eyes when he shoots Oikawa a mysterious smirk and adds, “Not going to tell you. It’s a secret.”</p><p>“Iwa-chaaaaaaan,” Oikawa whines, staring at his friend with pleading puppy eyes. “I’m your beeeeest friend! Tell me!”</p><p>Iwaizumi turns to head back to his room, ignoring his best friend’s protests from the living room, the sweet yet sorrowful music from the drama playing faintly.</p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>“Do you <em>have </em>to goooo?” Oikawa grouses from Iwaizumi’s doorway, watching the boy pack his bag for his trip back to Miyagi for the weekend.</p><p>“Yes, I told you, mum needs someone to look after her for the two days my dad’s gone for the business trip. You know she’s just gotten out of surgery,” Iwaizumi explains patiently as if talking to a child.</p><p>“Fine,” Oikawa huffs, crossing his arms. It’s not like he <em>wants </em>Iwaizumi’s mum to be all alone for the weekend, but he’s not used to spending more than a few hours away from Iwaizumi now that they live together and go to the same university, and the weekend is a whole <em>48</em> hours.</p><p>“It’s just two days, Loserkawa, you’ll be fine. I left you enough instant meals in the fridge to survive; don’t try to cook anything because I know I’ll come back to a pile of rubble and ash if you do.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, you have so little faith in me,” The boy standing in the hallway whines despite the ring of truth to Iwaizumi’s words. So what if his skills are limited to toast and instant noodles? Isn’t that basically the diet of all college students?</p><p>Iwaizumi zips up his bag, with only the barest necessities in it since it’s just for two days and he still has clothes left in the closet back home in Miyagi. “There’s a reason I cook every meal, Dumbkawa.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, we’re not going to see each other for two days and you’re going to spend our last moments together being mean to me?” Oikawa steps aside to let Iwaizumi pass by with his bag slung over a shoulder, following when Iwaizumi makes his way to the kitchen to pack a water bottle and some snacks.</p><p>“God, you’re so dramatic. Even more so than those two characters in that TV drama from last week.” Iwaizumi opens one of the cupboards to retrieve two packs of crackers. “Now I know why you like to watch those so much.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, you just don’t appreciate— Wait! Is it your mum?”</p><p>“What my mum?” Iwaizumi asks, confused, pausing his process of re-zipping his bag.</p><p>“The person you’d sacrifice yourself for!”</p><p>“Oh,” Iwaizumi says, then looks down to continue the task at hand. “I mean, I <em>would</em>, but I don’t think she’d want that. So, she’s not the person I was thinking of.”</p><p>“What about your dad?”</p><p>“Same answer,” Iwaizumi replies, heading towards the front door to open it.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me now?”</p><p>Iwaizumi smirks smugly, replying a swift <em>no</em> before swinging the door shut, leaving Oikawa to fume silently in front of the door.</p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p>They’re re-watching the original 1954 <em>Godzilla </em>for the hundredth time when it hits Oikawa.</p><p>“<em>I’ve got it!</em>” Oikawa yelps, sitting upright from the pile of cushions and blankets he had been lying on. “It’s Godzilla, isn’t it!”</p><p>“What?” Iwaizumi asks distractedly, eyes glued to the screen, where Godzilla is swiping at the tall buildings and wreaking havoc.</p><p>“You’d sacrifice yourself for Godzilla!” Oikawa elaborates, staring intently at Iwaizumi and expecting an affirmative answer.</p><p>Instead, Iwaizumi bursts out laughing.</p><p>“Iwa-chaaaaan!”</p><p>“You—think—I’d—die—for—a—giant—reptile?” Iwaizumi chokes out between fits of laughter.</p><p>“Well, you <em>do </em>seem to really like it!” Oikawa protests, crossing his arms in petulance.</p><p>“It’s not Godzilla,” Iwaizumi says, still grinning with amusement.</p><p>“Fine, just you wait, Iwa-chan! One day I’ll figure it out!” Oikawa vows before turning back to watch the chaos onscreen just so he won’t have to look at Iwaizumi’s attractively smug face.</p><p> </p><p>IV.</p><p>“Hypothetically, if Iwa-chan had to sacrifice himself for one person, who do you think it would be?” Oikawa asks, shoving a bite of his curry rice into his mouth, then spluttering when it burns his tongue.</p><p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa watch with great amusement as Oikawa fans his mouth, the boy trying to decide if he values his intact tongue more or his public reputation. Matsukawa takes a sip of his tea while Hanamaki answers, “Agedashi tofu, maybe. Have you seen the way he looks at it?”</p><p>Oikawa finally decides to sacrifice his throat and swallows the bite, burning his esophagus on the way down, then chugs half a glass of iced water. “I said <em>person. </em>Agedashi tofu is not a person!”</p><p>“Well, with the way Iwaizumi looks at it, it might as well be,” Hanamaki replies. Matsukawa nods his agreement, the pair of troublemakers greatly enjoying the way Oikawa’s expression is twisted into a cross between disbelief and irritation. Hanamaki would bet money on the setter refusing to believe <em>agedashi tofu </em>is higher up on Iwaizumi’s priority list than him while feeling offended at the same time.</p><p>“Oh, the food’s here.”</p><p>The three friends look up to find Iwaizumi returning to their booth, having returned from the bathroom. The boy slides into the seat next to Oikawa and starts digging in to his own udon noodles, oblivious to the conversation about him that had just taken place.</p><p>“Hey, Iwa-chan, do you like agedashi tofu or me more?” Oikawa asks, ignoring the suggestive looks Hanamaki and Matsukawa are now shooting him.</p><p>“Agedashi tofu, obviously. At least it’s not pompous and annoying,” Iwaizumi answers immediately, slurping another noodle.</p><p>“Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you’d prefer that trash food over m—”</p><p>Iwaizumi ignores the rest of Oikawa’s sentence when he spies a waitress coming over with a small bowl.</p><p>“Here’s your agedashi tofu.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Iwaizumi says, receiving the bowl of tofu gratefully.</p><p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa fill the restaurant with their laughter at the sight of Oikawa’s dejected and offended look.</p><p> </p><p>V.</p><p>It’s not the first time Oikawa has seen Iwaizumi talk to another girl, but this one—all petite and shimmery hair and saccharine smiles—makes Oikawa’s skin itch and blood boil. Perhaps it’s the way she shifts a little too close to Iwaizumi, or the way she flutters her eyelashes way too flirtatiously, but Oikawa can’t help but stalk over to them just to insert himself into the conversation somehow and stop this girl who’s preying on <em>his</em> Iwa-chan like some shark.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s laughing lightly at something the girl said when Oikawa materializes next to them, making something twist in the setter’s gut. He <em>knows </em>he doesn’t have monopoly over Iwaizumi’s time and company and laughter, but this bothers him so much that he flashes his sweetest menacing smile at the girl, hoping she’ll take the hint to start fawning over him instead or just go away.</p><p>The girl appears to be intimidated by his hostile expression and mutters a quick farewell to Iwaizumi before rushing off, leaving the two boys alone.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirps happily, having achieved his goal. “You guys looked quite chummy.”</p><p> “Don’t say <em>chummy</em>. And what the hell did you do that for? We were having a nice conversation!” Iwaizumi accuses with a glare.</p><p>Oikawa waves his hands dismissively and ignores the churning in his stomach, teaseing, “What, did I interrupt your precious time with your girlfriend?”</p><p>“She’s not—”</p><p>“Oh! Is she the one you’d sacrifice yourself for?”</p><p>Iwaizumi looks affronted and puzzled at the same time, furrowing his brows at Oikawa. “What? Where did that come from? I’ve only known her for a week, and we were just talking about the homework for today.”</p><p>“Oh,” Oikawa says, relieved and a tiny bit disappointed because he <em>still </em>doesn’t know the answer to the question that’s been pestering him for two months now. In spite of that, he’s just mostly glad that the girl doesn’t mean anything to Iwaizumi, despite what Iwaizumi seems to mean to the girl.</p><p>“You’re acting weird. Did you run into Ushijima again?”</p><p>“No!” Oikawa yells, feeling riled up just at the mention of Ushijima, who has taken to showing up on campus from time to time to visit his former red-haired teammate <em>as well as </em>lecture Oikawa about going to the wrong school. “Iwa-chan, don’t mention Ushiwaka-chan or you’ll summon him here!”</p><p>Iwaizumi regards him with a skeptical look. “Isn’t that for the devil?”</p><p>“Ushiwaka is the devil in disguise!”</p><p>“Now that’s just mean and childish, it’s not like mentioning his name will—”</p><p>“Oikawa.”</p><p>The man in question stiffens, whipping his head around to the stony-faced spiker that emerged out of nowhere and face morphing into horror while Iwaizumi stares with disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil and he doth appear.</em>
</p><p>           </p><p>+1</p><p>“Iwa-chaaaaaaan, why won’t you tell me who it is?”</p><p>They’re hanging out in Oikawa’s room with magazines and various textbooks (Iwaizumi’s), enjoying each other’s company and the serenity of the Saturday night.</p><p>“Seriously, why do you want to know so badly?” Iwaizumi turns another page in his chemistry textbook.</p><p>“I’m going to get this person to run in front of a car so that you’ll save them and get hit instead,” Oikawa jokes.</p><p>“Then I guess you’ll have to run into traffic.”</p><p>The room freezes.</p><p>Oikawa stares open-mouthed at Iwaizumi, wondering if he’s understanding the insinuation in that reply correctly. <em>Is Iwa-chan</em>…</p><p>“I… I didn’t mean to say that,” Iwaizumi mutters, closing his textbook and putting beside him on the bed. “But… Now that the cat’s out of the bag, yeah, it’s you.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa starts to say, eyes brimming with affection and relief. “You’d… You’d die for me?”</p><p>“Well, I’ll admit I do have a <em>slight </em>emotional attachment to you.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan! Only <em>slightly</em>?” Oikawa whines, getting up to crawl onto the bed next to his best friend.</p><p>“Fine, a <em>moderate </em>emotional attachment,” Iwaizumi corrects, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Oikawa looks at him with pleading eyes, which makes Iwaizumi chuckle and reach out to ruffle his hair.</p><p>“Okay, maybe more than that,” the shorter boy admits. “I do really like you though.”</p><p>Oikawa shoots up from his slumped position with brightened eyes. “Wait! You <em>like </em>like me?”</p><p>“Yes, idiot, I <em>like </em>like you,” Iwaizumi replies with a smile. “This actually wasn’t how I planned to confess, but… will you be my boyfriend, Tooru?”</p><p>Oikawa surges forward to lightly press his lips against the other boy’s, conveying his answer through actions instead of words.</p><p>“Is that a good enough answer?”</p><p>“Hmmm… I’m not sure I got it. Can you repeat it?” Iwaizumi says with a mischievous smile. Oikawa returns it and complies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &amp; kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>